lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
George Marshalllll
The True Story The fictional George Marshalllll was created as a joke by Gilbert Despathens in the points thread following a misspelling of George Marshall's name with only one L. The character was subsequently expanded upon by both Sir Despathens and George Marshall, becoming one of the longest-running jokes in the Lands of Mythron game. The "George Marshalllll" points chart was once deleted, but Sir Despathens replaced it after a near-rebellion of his furious fan(s). George Marshalllll Once upon a time, there was a great and powerful builder named George Marshalllll. Kind of like the guy with the shorter name, but the one this page was dedicated to had built an entire medieval countryside made out of Lego bricks he carved/forged/grew out of wood, several types of stone, pitch, glass, and metal, which he dedicated to the Lands of Mythron... and set alight using ten gallons of gasoline, contracting terminal burns in the process. The resulting MOC was posted by a friend, but taken down by the distraught Marshalllll family. The entry in the Points Thread in the Lands Of Mythron Group is our simple way of remembering this champion of creativity. Origin Story Rocketed from his dying home world by his scientifically advanced mother and father seconds before its destruction, the infant Geor-El crash-landed on Earth, where he was raised as a human by his adoptive parents until he came of age, and discovered that Earth's environment activated his incredible powers. As a young boy, George Marshalllll and his parents came face to face with an armed mugger after leaving an opera through an alley. After a scuffle, the thief panicked, firing his gun twice, and killing both of George's parents. His parents death took a large toll on him, and during his teenage years he struggled with social interactions, suffered from bullying, and lead an uninteresting home life anchored by his loving aunt and uncle. All of that changed, however, when he was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a scientific field trip, which altered his DNA, and imbued him with incredible strength, the ability to cling to walls, and an uncanny "spider sense" which alerts him to danger. Using his own scientific ingenuity, George also created a pair of "web-shooters," which produce a special chemical version of a spider's webs. After high-school, George received millions of his parents dollars, becoming a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. A few years later, George was marooned on a desert isle after a shipwreck sent him overboard. At first struggling to survive without the luxuries of his rich life, George eventually learned to rely on the archery and survival training he had received as a child. On the island, a UFO crashed down, containing a dying alien, whose last wish was for George Marshalllll to take his ring, and join the Green Lantern Corps. When he returned to Earth, he realised that he could use his bundle of abilities to help the people of Earth, and build really cool Lego creations too! Faction of Totally Awesome Demi-God Rock Stars This was a faction created by George Marshall himself. The faction never became functional because of his untimely death, but still lives on in his memory. He is the only known members of this faction, but brought in more points to this group than any other builder in the history of ever. His famous "Epic Build" gave this faction 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 points, putting this faction to the top of the leaderboard, and creating a legacy that no man could possibly dream of surmounting. George Marshalllll is an idol to us all. Category:Running Jokes